shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Godfry
Maria Godfry is a famous female pirate known as the Goddess of the Sea, know for her goddess like beauty. She is the captain of the River Pirates. Also for being an extremely strong pirate consumed the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ganga. Introduction Maria Godfrey '''is a famous pirate being born into a pirate family her father was pirate who she traveled the world the new world with. She born on Black Rouge Island an island in the East blue. She grew up being praised for her beauty she was even treated as a queen but feared for her strength and coldness. She was emotionall tramatized after witnessing her parents death. Appearance She is a beautiful Almost Goddess like beautiful woman. dressed in white and light blue clothes. She has long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. She seems to draw her Zanpakutō from the palm of her left hand. Personality Her manner of speaking is soft and peaceful, but personality-wise, she is cold and somewhat apathetic,She is also arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her.Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. But inside she is a very depressed and lonely person she wishes to find a man who will like her for her and not her beauty. Abilities and Powers '''Strength: '''She has been shown to be very adept in hand-to-hand combat, often in tandem with her Devil Fruit abilities. She was able to fight through many of the New World pirates effortlessly. Aside from the powers granted by the Devil Fruit she consumed, maria possesses immense physical strength she is a very strong woman; she is much stronger than the average woman being able to lift houses and ships ,large boulders over her head with little to no effort. '''Speed: '''Her speed is comparably to that of an master in the use of speed or its equivalent. Because this is her natural speed, Marie is capable of keeping more proficient masters of high-speed movement. '''Intellect: '''She is a master tactian she understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Despite viewing her power as god like, she is also shown to be highly cautious in battle. Despite her Goddes and femine Like appearanc has also repeatedly shown to be a very insightful and cunning person able to manipulate almost anyone. she possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. '''DEVIL FRUIT She consumed The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ganga (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the river goddess, Ganga. Ganga meaning “River Goddess”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: River Goddess. The main strengths of this fruit is that it allows the user to gain an increase in many abilities, but the user will have a mastery over rivers not the seas. The user can take the water from the river and use it, even producing it themselves. The will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit and the even though the user can manipulate water, only the river waters. Attacks Water wave.png|Water wave Water giser.jpg|Water Gaiser ImagesCAI2NBIG.jpg|unamed attack 484px-Oruda Kuran.png|unamed attack 2 Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Inushima Category:The River Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User